


ha sido una mala idea

by lea1santome



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a veces Alaric no pensaba,y por eso ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ha sido una mala idea

laric, cuando está cansado deja de pensar y hace cosas tan absurdas como tapar la boca de Damon con su mano, pues está tenía una pequeña herida. ¿cómo llegó a tapar la boca a un vampiro, deseoso de sangre?: la respuesta es que el Damon lo sacó de sus casillas, y quería callarlo.

Mala, pero que mala suerte tuvo Alaric, y si dio cuenta en ese instante que sintió como el moreno, no soltaba su mano, y lo que es peor la estaba lamiendo.

_¡Damon, suelta!- El profesor de historia trato de alejar al vampiro, de soltarse, pero nada funcionaba, y se maldijo por no tomarse la verbena desde una semana- ¡Damon, suéltame!-

_¡Libre de verbena!- dijo el moreno, y acercó al rubio más a él, y con su brazo en la cadera del rubio, y el otro brazo sujetaba la muñeca del profesor, tanto seguido posó sus labios en la muñeca y se atrevió a morder, sin que Alaric pudiera impedirlo.

_¡Damon, por lo que más quieras suéltame!- Fue un fallo tremendo decir esa frase, pues lo que más quiere Damon a sí mismo, lo segundo quiere la Sangre, el vampiro sonrió pero sin apartarse de la sangre, miro al rubio y decidió dar un paso directo para una futura relación con ese cazador, soltó la muñeca, dejando Alaric con la falsa esperanza que estaba libre, pero no duró mucho, pues pronto sintió los colmillos en su cuello, sintió que su piel era perforada,. (otra vez), pero no había dolor, más bien todo lo contrario, sintió puro placer, y se dejo llevar y abrazo al vampiro como si fuera un amante, dejó de verlo como un depredador. Así que acarició el pelo negro de ese bastardo que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas.

_ Damon, Damon, ¡bésame!- susurro el cazador, y el vampiro obedeció, esa orden si la iba a cumplir encantado.

Una cosa estaba clara, que Damon besaba muy bien.


End file.
